Another Lost Soul
by collegegurl12
Summary: Hermione is the last of the trio...how does she handle that? Why does Draco suddenly find himself ridden with guilt? this story is a one-shot and is very old..please review if you take the time to read.


**A/N: I actually just found this story or whatever you would like to call it on my documents. I don't even remember writing it but I must have since it's on my computer lol..wow Im getting crazy! Anyways since this story is a little bit older then the new one I started on I really don't feel like going through it and switching things up. So Im just gonna leave it the way it is. So please don't hate me if this makes no since at all. I should add that I haven't read any harry potter books beside the fourth one for some reason lol..I've seen the last four movies and thats it. So im not up to date with anything about harry potter..so as i said before if this is off the topic or subject don't hate me.**

**I do not own Harry potter or anything to do with the movie/book. If I did Draco 'Tom' would so be mine..and in the movie he would be with hermione lol. Ron's just eww.**

**Review please if you take the time to read this one-shot..I love hearing things that you liked or hated..I can't edit my own stories or shit because I suck at grammer..so dont kill me if theres mispelled words. Or a sentence don't make since..gosh give me a break ya know lol..read it right in your head..lol...anyways thanks for takin the time to read this and my story..**

**IF YOU TAKE THE TIME TO READ MY STORY PLEASE REVIEW**

**I WILL KNOW IF YOU DON'T...I HAVE EYES EVERYWHERE LOL**

**THANK YOU AND REMEMBER REVIEW!**

* * *

Hermione Granger pulled her knees tighter to her chest as she wrapped her bony arms around her legs. Tears were streaming from her blood shot, swollen eyes. But she couldn't seem to gain enough energy to lift her a shaky hand up to wipe them away. Her breath was coming in gasps as she lowered her head to rest of her knees. Her busy, static covered hair covered her face from view. She didn't really care though if it didn't. She was locked away in her room and no one could get in. No one would even try to get in anyways, she thought. No one cared for poor, lonely Hermione Granger.

Nobody wanted to believe that their hero could fall at the hands of a death eater! That they could take down Harry Potter and his side kick. Every glance everyone shot at her made her feel like they were pointing a finger at her. Making it seem like Hermione had somehow killed her two best friends with her own bare hands. Sure she was around when they slowly died, but it wasn't like she hadn't tried. She had fought every that came in contact with her. But did anybody care about that? Did anybody want to hear her side of the story? No! They just loved to point fingers and yell accusing words.

Ever since Harry and Ron both fell at the hands of death eaters Hermione disappeared with them. Though one thing different about their situations was everyone was still mourning for the two hero's who had died at lest four months ago. Nobody even spared Hermione a glance now a days. It was as if she had somehow faded into thin air.

She hunched over as her sobs grew louder. Filling her silent room with her cries that echoed off her maroon colored walls. Lately she had been staying in her room twenty four seven. She had stopped going to classes after the many glances. She stopped going to lunch soon after her stomach wouldn't hold any food longer then a few minutes. The effects from that was her body had just grown thinner and thinner.

Soon her sobs grew lesser and lesser. Finally she found herself just sitting in that same position staring blankly into thin air. She had given up everything. She didn't care about her school work anymore and nobody pushed it on her either. It was like that the professors had just grew tired of pestering her and just threw their hands up at her. The only reason she had still remained holding her head badge was one reason and one reason only. She wouldn't leave the room long enough for someone else to move in.

But nobody really worried about that to much. If she wanted to remained trapped in her room as if she was some caged animal then so be it.

Hermione sighed. Lifting a bony hand up to push her hair out of her red, blotchy face. She moved slowly standing on the cold carpet with her bare feet. Her muscles protested from the movement. She stood up and stared at her disgusting self in the mirror hanging on the back of her wooden door. She looked horrible but what did it matter.

Her wide, doe like eyes scanned the small area around her room. Books were piled up as tall as the desk they were stacked by. Clothes were thrown on the floor. Her eyes caught a bunch of moving pictures pasted to her wall. A small, sad smile formed on her lips as she saw one of Harry, Ron and her. They looked so happy. Their smiles were wide and their eyes had a twinkle to them. The image of Harry nodded at her, and Ron waved wildly. Hermione's breath hitched as her eyes once again filled with tears threatening to fall.

She took a deep breath and turned her back sharply away from the images. "Lunch should just be over." She whispered to herself. Her voice sounding foreign to her own ears. She hadn't used her voice for a while. At the thought of lunch her stomach made a loud noise. She groaned and pressed a hand to her sunken in stomach.

Rolling her eyes she grabbed the nearest book she could find and threw open her door. She walked slowly down the few stairs leading from her room to the common room. She threw herself onto one of the couches in the empty common room. Stuffing her legs underneath her she flipped the book open to whatever page it landed on. Her eyes took in the many lines of ink but she didn't really take in the words. She didn't really read them.

She really didn't know how long she had just stayed there on that couch just staring at the book blankly. Her shoulders were shivering slightly from the room temperature and from her thin clothing. She was just to lazy to get up and start the fire. Sighing, she nibbled her bottom lip in thought as she curled her body tighter. Trying to gain some warmth back in her body.

That was how Malfoy found her when he entered a little bit later. A cocky grin was plastered on his face as he swaggered in. He moved farther into the darken room as his appearance gave off the look of just having a weather heavy make-out session, or something sexual. But his cocky grin soon slipped away from his face as he took in the hunched over figure of Hermione Granger. He sighed shaking his head. It had been at least four months since the golden trio was broken apart and Granger hadn't came to terms with it still. Every day Draco would walk into his common room that he shared with her and he would find her in weird positions around the place.

One time he found her just laying lifeless in the bath tub as water poured slowly into it. At first he was scared shit less. Sure if anybody was to ask him what his emotions were that night he'd never reveal that. Ever! He was a Malfoy after all. But the truth was he was scared. He thought that she had finally done it. That little miss know it all had finally ended her so terrible life. When he had regain his vision enough to see that her chest was rising in slow, timed breaths he sighed with relief.

But now as he stared at her just staring into thin space. Her eyes twinkling with unshed tears. Her shoulders shaking with her deep, uneven breaths he felt something he thought he would never feel for the mudblood. He felt pity. He truly believed that maybe she would be better off if she did take her life. Sometimes he'd find himself sitting on his bed listening to her loud cries at night just wondering if he should save her by ending her suffering. But then he'd remember who he was and then who she was and he'd just shake his head. Laughing himself to sleep, no matter how guilty his felt when he'd awake.

Shaking his head from his thoughts Malfoy decided to fix the problem at hand. He cleared his throat wishing it would gain her attention but he knew it wouldn't. Sighing he walked the short distance toward her and reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder. The moment his hand made contact with her soft, pale skin she let out a loud piercing yell that threaten to burst his ear drums. "Fuck!" He screamed dropping his hand and placing them over his ears.

"Don't touch me! Please don't!" Hermione moaned as she pushed herself farther into the couch. Her eyes weren't even directed at him as she kept whispering the same phrase over and over.

Malfoy cursed himself as he reached up to rub his eyes angrily. He knew better then to touch her and still he had. Her fearful words weren't directed toward him he knew that, but still it sent a pang at his heart as he watched her fight off an invisible attacker. He knew ever since the two boys had died she was getting accused of killing them. Everyone would mess with her. Shoving her down the stairs when ever they got the chance, throwing things at her, harsh words, abuse. He shook his head a surge of anger swelling up inside of him at the memories of her battered body those many times she would 'sneak' into the common room. Never taking notice of him as he hid in the shadows. Keeping a close eye on her.

"Granger." He whispered moving a few steps forward. But still keeping that distance from the rocking girl.

Still Granger kept rocking back and forth. Repeating that same phrase as if it was somehow her life line. Soon her slightly calm behavior turned aggressive as she reached up and started to yank at her static hair. Malfoy rolled his eyes as he reached forward and in one quick motion he crushed her tightly to his body. Her bony back pressed up against his hard, defined chest. He threw himself onto the couch, trying to keep her from fighting her away out of his hold.

Hermione felt arms wrap around her and a stronger force pull her to a hard chest. Her eyes opened wide and she started to fight her way away from the person holding her. She even went as far as to sink her teeth into the first piece of flesh she came in contact with. She heard a loud curse and she cowarded into herself slightly. Waiting for the punishment to come.

Malfoy bit his bottom lip hard to keep himself from ramming his fist into her face. No one dared harm a Malfoy with out a punishment and it took all of his will power to stop himself from giving her a good one. Taking a deep breath he wrapped his arms even tighter if possible around her mid section and took notice in how his arms seem to be able to wrap around twice. "Damn Granger now I'm gonna have to get a shot because of you." He joked trying to break the tension that was thick in the air.

Hermione seemed to relax as the voice she recognized as Malfoy's came to her ears. She rolled her eyes at his comment and went to push herself away from him. Her cheeks tainted red.

"No your not getting away that easy." He whispered pulling her back to him. Though he did loosen his hold on her slightly, a little afraid that he was cutting off the air to her body.

She growled, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting slightly. She could feel all the muscles in his body through the thin sleeping shirt she had on. She took a deep breath trying to think of anything else then of Malfoy's hard chest. "Malfoy release me now." She whispered in a deadly voice so unlike her normal one.

Any other person would be cowering in fear at the warning laced within her voice but not Malfoy. No he only shook his head and allowed a rumble of laughter to escape through his body. Hermione had to admit he did have a nice laugh. He didn't have a cackle or a hackle, no he had a throaty laugh that had girls falling at his feet. But not her, no she wasn't gonna be like those sluts. "Not till you tell me Granger why you decided to skip out on breakfast and lunch today?" He asked as if he really cared about her answer. But a part of him did, a very small part.

She shook her head. "Its none of your business." She wanted to yell at him but she settled for just softly whispering it.

Malfoy sighed before moving his mouth to her ear. Hermione shivered from the feel of his hot breath hitting her neck. "You are my business." He whispered harshly getting tired of this game very quick. It seemed like it was always the same.

Hermione finally seemed to gain her control of her muscles and pushed herself away from him. She stood up on wobbly legs for a moment before gaining her balance. "Fuck you Malfoy!" She spat at him rushing back to her room. Rushing back to her shelter. Malfoy sighed shaking his head. He reached up and rubbed at his tired eyes. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wand and whispered a spell he had come to remember by heart. Soon a plate full of fresh, hot food appeared in his out stretched hand. He smiled at his work and walked toward Grangers room. He laid the plate on the floor in front of her door and knocked three times before rushing off to his room. There he had done his good deed for the day. If she didn't eat the food then it was her fault.

But still deep down he felt guilt. It was eating away at his insides causing him to let out a roar of a scream! He could hear Grangers sobs through the thin walls and it was killing him. Didn't she understand she was killing him. Reaching up he covered his ears and clenched his eyes shut tight. He willed himself to go somewhere else. Willed his mind to take him away from there.


End file.
